Come Out and Play
by This is How I Disappear
Summary: Tala and Kai have a secret that no one knows about but them...Well, until the press gets a hold of it. What will their team think? And what about the rest of the blading population?


Tala burst through the doors of the main BBA building and walked briskly to the flushed secretary sitting at the front desk.

"Where is Kai Hiwatari?" he demanded angrily.

"I...I...I'm not at liberty to say."

"That's NOT what I asked!" said the blader, glaring at the innocent woman fiercly.

"He...He's busy..."

"And you think I care? How sweet of you," said Tala, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"13th floor...Photo room."

Tala sent her one last glare before walking to the elevator. As he entered, he growled at the person who exited, causing her to whimper.

He pressed the 13 button and looked at the lense of the security camera in the corner. He glared and growled at that as well.

Upon reaching the destination the elevator doors opened with a ding, and he walked, almost ran, out. He whipped his head left and right, reading the labels on the doors.

Once he found the room labelled "Photos", he almost knocked the door down he opened it so forcefully. He scanned all the people in the room who were staring suprised at him. His eyes landed on Kai who had just fallen out of a pose to glare at Tala for the interuption.

"What?" he growled.

"Oh, I came all the way here for a surprise photo shoot." Tala looked at the camera man who had almost dropped his camera and sarcastically asked, "Surprised?" He then looked back at Kai. "I'm here to talk to you about something."

"Do you really need to do this now? I'm busy."

"Too bad."

"Hmph, whatever. Let's just get this over with..."

Kai looked at the camera man who was giving him a very annoyed look. "I'm ending this now. You've taken enough shots, and by the time Tala and I are done, it will probably be time for my interview. Good bye."

Kai shut the door behind him and followed Tala.

"What do you want, Ivanov?" asked Kai, glaring at a reporter who had begun to walk towards him but stopped as soon as their eyes met.

"What's this about you talking bad about the Blitzkreig boys?"

"I didn't."

Tala opened the door to a small room and as he closed the door behind Kai he looked at the reporter Kai had seen before and saw in her rush to keep up with them, she'd tripped and fallen right in front of the door. He heard something slide and saw it was her high heeled shoe sliding across the tile floor until it hit the wall. He rolled his eyes and said, "Don't even bother trying to listen. It's soundproof."

Tala closed the door and locked it. As soon as he turned around he was pressed up against the door with Kai's. He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and pulled his head down so their lips met and moaned.

"What was that about me talking bad about your team?" asked Kai, barely lifting his lips off the other teen's.

"Said we were lousy kissers..."

"Where'd you hear the from?"

"A friend."

"Well you're friend's wrong. I know at least you're the best kisser I've ever...experienced."

They continued playing tongue war and Tala moved his hands down to undo Kai's belt. As soon as the buckle was undone, they heard the doorknob jiggle and a knock.

"Hey, who's in here? Open up!"

Tala groaned and looked at a smirking Kai.

"Don't worry, we'll finish this later," said the bluenette.

Tala unlocked the door and they stepped out to let an employee into the room and went down the hall two seperate ways, not looking back at each other.

The reporter from before watched the two bladers turn the corners out of sight and smirked as the man in the soundproof room left the room and eventually disappeared from view as well.

She walked to the room that had been occupied via the two Russians, and opened the door slowly, skanning the black carpeted floor as she did so. Her eyes fell on something black pressed up almost invisibly against the wall and her smirk widened. She walked to it and picked it up.

She pressed "Stop" on it and turned to leave the room. She looked down at the small machine and said, "Helped me once again, my trusty tape recorder."

So, I shouldn't be starting another fic. But I am. Sorry about the suckiness, but...you got the point of what's going on.


End file.
